Whipped
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Emily is just discovering something that her friends and Maya have probably known for a while now. Emly is wrapped around Maya's finger.


I'm listening to The Fray's cover of Hips Don't Lie and they sound drunk and Ben is talking out all of Wyclef's lines and he sounds so serious. "Oh boy, I can see your body moving. It's half animal and it's half man." "RAWR!" It's hilarious! Anyway, this one is kinda random. I came up with this while working on a different Maya and Emily story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I never realized it before, but as of lately it was becoming extremely obvious. I think… I think I'm whipped. Of course my friends aren't going to say anything to me about it, but within the course of three days I realized this. It started Thursday.

I took the bathroom pass from the teacher after some excuse about actually having to go to the bathroom and headed out towards the janitors closet. Maya wanted to talk to me about something before she forgot and whatever it was she didn't want to tell me through text message. Usually I would worry about such things but after having her practically cram into my head that she never wanted to break up with me, I became okay.

As soon as I got by the door, it opened and someone tugged me in. I closed the door behind me and before I could even turn around fully I was turned around and pulled into a kiss, fingers immediately sliding up my shirt. I broke the kiss and stared at Maya, she was giving me that grin that made me weak at the knees.

"I'm still angry at you for this morning," she said, pushing me against the wall next to the door.

I smiled innocently, and she shook her head.

"That smile's not getting you out of this," she warned me then slowly began kissing down my neck. I moaned.

"Maya… not here."

She grinned and kissed me, biting gently at my lower lip. If she kept this up she would get her way, the exact reason why I turned her down in her room and in the car. I probably wouldn't have objected had tardiness for school not been involved and my mom getting on my case the four times that I was late to school. I can only say I was having car trouble for so long without her becoming suspicious and Maya was apparently a bad influence. I pulled away.

"We really should-"

She kissed me again and slowly I could feel myself caving. I always ended up caving to her. Maya had me wrapped around her finger. When it came down to it, I could never resist those eyes. She has a way of looking at me, I could never explain.

I moaned when I felt her tongue in my mouth and sank down the wall a little, leveling off with Maya in height. She stepped between my legs, my fingers hooking on her belt loops, pulling her as close as possible. She deepened the kiss keeping her hands on bare skin under my shirt. Tauntingly slow, I felt her fingers slide from my back and to my sides, eventually ending on me stomach. I moaned again feeling her fingers slide down my stomach and from under my shirt and to the button of my jeans. I'd officially caved.

The next day I was at Spencer's getting help with Algebra homework. I was exactly decent in the subject and Spencer wasn't good at Chemistry so I helped her there in exchange for her help but I was still as confused as I was in class.

"I still don't get it," I told Spencer honestly.

Spencer chuckled, "Em, I've explained the problem like thirteen times to you."

Spencer had literally explained the equation to me thirteen times. I'd been at her house for an hour and a half and we still hadn't went over the three other kinds of problems I couldn't understand. Basically, Out of the fifty math problems for homework, I hadn't even completed one.

"It's just so confusing," I groaned.

"Maybe you should ask Maya for help," Spencer suggested.

I was trying not to bug Maya by asking Spencer for help. Maya usually helped me with my math homework and I wanted to give her a break today, but that didn't seem possible.

"Maybe," I sighed, "I was trying not to bug her."

"I doubt you could ever bug Maya," Spencer said, "You think you're bugging her?"

"I'm almost always taking up her afternoons with my math work," I replied, "Although now that I think about it, she probably gets a kick out of it."

I sat up from my position of laying on my stomach and climbed out of her bed.

"Thanks for trying to help me," I said.

She nodded, "And thank you for the help in Chemistry."

I grabbed my book and folder, "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, have fun with your math homework."

I blushed on my way to the door at Spencer's teasing tone.

I called Maya on my way to her house and told her I needed help. Of course she agreed to help me, something I was grateful for. Ben never really wanted to help me with my homework, instead wanting to make out or hang out someplace. When I got to her house, she was already outside on the porch reading a book.

She noticed my car and closed her book. I grabbed my book and folder before getting out of the car and heading towards her.

"You just aren't good at math are you?" she teased.

I smiled and let her grab my hand, leading me to her room. As soon as we got comfortable, laying side by side in her bed, she opened the book to the page I marked on a corner.

"Ah… Rational expressions."

I grunted with disapproval and she smirked.

"I can help. For fee of course."

I blushed slightly, "Of course."

"Of course," she mocked then leaned in to kiss me. My eyes fluttered closed. This was always the fee I had to pay for homework help from Maya and now that I think about it probably the reason she could tutor me so well. After those kisses I could never focus on anything but her and she always told me not to think about the algebra, just do it. It's hard to think when your mind is blank.

"Okay, Multiplication and division of rational expressions," she began.

Though I had to kiss her for every problem I needed help with after her explanations, seven times, I understood everything she said completely.

"You should just make me your official math tutor," she said, "You always end up coming to me anyway."

"You're right," I agreed, "But I hate coming to you for Algebra all the time."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss me. We ended up making out for half an hour and I dubbed her as my official math tutor, something I think she gets a little too much joy from and wanted all along. For a second I was starting to feel a little manipulated. Manipulated by kisses.

Saturday, I walked into my room clad in a towel, my body damp and water still dripping from my hair onto my shoulders. My parents were at work and it was the morning and I assumed I was home alone. Until I heard the voice from my bed.

"You about to give me a show?"

I jumped mid way of shutting the door causing it to slam shut and turned around, my hands tightly gripping my towel.

"Maya, you scared me!"

"My apologies," she replied, "I brought breakfast," she added with a smile.

Suddenly the smell of a breakfast sandwich wafted up my nose. I had only woken up about 45 minutes ago and hadn't eaten. I also smelled coffee.

"I am hungry," I mumbled.

She stood from my bed and stepped towards me, soon after planting a kiss on my cheek.

"I kind of need a favor."

Don't get me wrong, I love being with Maya in any and every way but a needy Maya in the same room with me who's one towel slip away from being completely naked spelled torture. Pleasurable, but only if I agree to go along with whatever she has planned.

She kissed me and all thoughts telling me to immediately get dressed and/or put space between us went out the window. I felt my towel slipping slightly as she lead me to the bed and gently pushed me down, never breaking our kiss as she pushed me back on the mattress. She pulled away and toyed with the towel, loosening it slightly.

"I want to go shopping."

I was about to groan in protest but she kissed me again. I wasn't exactly the type of girl that loves to shop, I actually only shopped when I absolutely needed too, or when my parents or friends forced me. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer actually kidnapped me and forced me to buy new shoes one time and my mother gladly let them, claiming she was tired of seeing those same two pairs of converse for a year and a half. It's not like I didn't take good care of them.

"Emily, I need you opinion on my new clothes."

I didn't realize it, but I was pouting, "Then why don't you buy the clothes and try them on in front of me and if you want to return it, return it?"

She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips, "You're adorable when you pout."

"I really don't want to go shopping," I replied.

"I'll tell you what," she said, "I will buy you lunch should we be in the mall longer than I intend to be, I'll also throw in two CD's."

I pouted even more and she laughed, "Emily, please? For me?"

My mistake was looking into her brown eyes. She was giving me that pleading look and that's when I realized it. I couldn't resist. Maya had me wrapped around her finger.

"Sure," I sighed, "I'll go shopping with you."

She smiled and I felt butterflies. She kissed me again then rolled off of me.

"Great, now get dressed and eat. Or… just stay in that towel. You can take the towel off if you want."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked and she smirked back.

"I'll get dressed."

Maya hugged my arm as we walked through the mall, deciding to get my CD's first that way I couldn't say she jibed me. Not that I would do that, but at least I could look at the lyric booklets while she shopped.

While she window shopped as we walked by stores I decided to get second opinions on my recent discovery. My responses:

**Aria: You're just… mildly sprung, lol.**

**Hanna: U R Whipped ;) But that's ok.**

**Spencer: Haha, you're wrapped around her finger.**

Well it's official, Maya has me wrapped around her finger. She kissed me on the cheek and I smiled down at her. Somehow, I didn't mind being whipped.

* * *

I had fun writing this! Even though I completed this in two days and the other story has been incomplete for a couple of months now... Yeah.


End file.
